


Stars Align

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Future AU, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, sci-fi i guess, technology and stuff, what is this, what titans there are no titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The legal age for deciding whether someone would be for or against the government and rule of the Military Police was also 15, taking the side of the Scouting Legion would deprive a person of any human rights, property and even life in most cases. It almost made Eren scoff, how convenient that 15 was also the legal age for execution.'</p>
<p>In a future where the Military Police has taken over all three walls with complete dictatorship, multiple teenagers have bigger aspirations than that of being locked in by the government. They venture off as a squad to join The Scouting Legion, the respected and recognized-although despised- Legion opposing the Military Police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a quick prompt for a possible story that I may continue, if you could please leave your opinions and comments I would love you soooo much! This idea mainly came after drinking too much soda and listening to 'Uprising' by Muse on repeat. I know this is short but hey, it's just a spasm of ideas tapped out so I'd keep it fresh in my mind.   
> Hope you enjoy!

The day was just like any other day, grey and dull and cloudy.   
It seemed like that was the only weather to be expected of all the time now a days.   
There was not a sound to be heard; otherwise you’d probably end up dead, which to Eren made no sense, since the sounds of bullets were louder than the footsteps of a person walking on gravel.   
The large green eyes of Eren Jaeger flicked back towards the clock hanging on the wall.   
6:48 a.m.  
Just a few more minutes until people were allowed to walk in the streets.  
Next his eyes moved to his sleeping sister, Mikasa, and best friend Armin, who was curled up against the girls’ side.   
It hadn’t been long ago that he had seen his mother be executed in front of him and those two, the scene still clouded his mind sometimes, but there was much more relief in his mind rather than loss, in other consequences, he probably would’ve been executed too, but he was only 10, and the legal age to be executed was 15.   
5 more years until they were vulnerable to execution…  
“The Scouts! They’re coming through!”   
The brunette looked back out the window, peeking through his curtain at the shouts of Military Police guards, his eyes brightening.   
He saw them coming, and he sprang to shake Mikasa and Armin awake as quietly as he could.   
“Mikasa! Armin! They’re coming! The Scouting Regiment is going to pass by!” he said excitedly, scooting back to his place in the window.   
“Eren, be quiet” Mikasa grumbled as she sleepily got up, looking out to the window as well, Armin following close behind.  
The Scouting Legion were known as the rebels, an army of what one could call fighters for freedom from the monarchy of the Military Police. They were a recognized and respected, although despised, Legion, one feared by many and joined by few.   
The legal age for deciding whether someone would be for or against the government and rule of the Military Police was also 15, taking the side of the Scouting Legion would deprive a person of any human rights, property and even life in most cases. It almost made Eren scoff, how convenient that 15 was also the legal age for execution.   
“I see them” Armin whispered.   
They walked with an air of respect to them, all wearing their different choice in clothing, which looked ragged and ripped and wet with sweat but worn with strength. The only similar thing was the same symbol tattooed across their right arm; it was large, large enough to be noticed from a distance away.   
The same symbol was patched or scrawled across their jackets or sleeves; they were wings, black and white feathers to make an emblem that Eren practically knew by heart when it came to drawing it.   
‘The Wings of Freedom’  
The wings were mockingly placed over a shield shape that also held the symbols for the Military Police and Garrison Regiment, the keepers of the walls.   
“I want to be in the Scouting Legion when I’m 15” Eren whispered, hiding away from the curtain as a tall blonde man with the ‘Wings of Freedom’ patched across the chest of his leather jacket looked up towards their direction as he passed by.  
“Don’t be stupid, they’ll have you executed if you make that decision” Mikasa shook her head.   
Just then, the clock turned to ‘7:00 a.m’ and the large buzzing noise that informed every one of their limited freedom rang throughout the city.   
Eren quickly stumbled out of bed, shoving his feet into his shoes and running down towards the streets, out of the small, one bedroom apartment he lived in and out to the smaller city he had dreamt of setting foot outside of.  
He stood among the people, smiling brightly at the passing Legion members.   
One of them stopped, Eren recognizing him as the same blonde man who had caught sight of him by the window.  
He was tall, with soft, blue eyes and a small smile on his lips as he kneeled down by Eren.   
He reached up into a pocket in his jacket, taking out a patch of the Wings of Freedom, the same symbol Eren had idolized, the same symbol on the entire Legions clothing and skin.   
With his right arm, strong, marked and pale, he reached out, taking the brunettes wrist and placing the patch in his palm.   
Without a word at all, the man got up, walking to a short, charcoal haired man who was arching an eyebrow at the taller blonde.  
“Eren?” the boy felt Mikasa’s hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at her, Armin was behind her also tilting his head with a confused look.  
“Look!” he turned around excitedly, holding the patch close and hiding it from the view of anyone else.   
“Wings of Freedom?” Armin gasped quietly.   
“This patch is the real deal! He gave it to me! The tall blonde man” he explained, smiling proudly. 

“What was that about?” Levi asked, looking up at the Commander of the Scouting Legion.   
“When was the last time you saw a smile so bright from a child? A smile so bright in this time and age, a smile so bright directed at us?” Erwin said simply, “There are more people out there who still believe in us Levi, and I can’t simply let them down, especially not one as naïve”  
“Naïve? Isn’t that the only reason he has hope in us?” the raven man said, looking straight ahead of him again, the city they had just walked through beginning to be left behind.  
“Most children are taught by birth that the Military Police is to be worshipped and obeyed at all costs, that the Scouting Legion is not to be respected and to be despised, children who are able to see through the government, children who dream of more, yes, it’s naïve, but they all have a purpose, I would bet you all the food I find that a loved one of his was executed before his eyes, he knows the cruelty of the Military Police, and he will not withstand it, not even at his age”   
“Do you believe he’ll make it to us?”  
“I would be surprised if he didn’t”


End file.
